At The Beginning
by LanhVanFR
Summary: Ngồi trên bus cắm headphone vào tai, máy bật đúng bài At the beginning  with you  của Richard Marx và Donna Lewis hát trong phim HH Anastasia. Yêu bài hát này từ lâu nhưng chợt nghĩ đến Harmony… Thêm một buổi tối, bỏ báo cáo qua một bên… Và fic ra đời…


_**At the beginning**_

**Author**: LanhVan

**Disclaimer** : Nhân vật là của JK. Rowling hết, còn cảm xúc là của tác giả fic này !

**A/N**: Ngồi trên bus cắm headphone vào tai, máy bật đúng bài At the beginning (with you) của Richard Marx và Donna Lewis hát trong phim HH Anastasia. Yêu bài hát này từ lâu nhưng chợt nghĩ đến Harmony… Thêm một buổi tối, bỏ báo cáo qua một bên… Và fic ra đời…

**Lưu ý:**

Tặng SN Hermione, dù muộn 1 ngày…

Tặng Gấu béo… dù không biết đến fic này.

Tặng những người yêu nhau…

… và tặng tôi…

21:22 ngày 19/09/2007

* * *

_We were strangers, starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming what we had to go through_

Một sáng thu,

Lang thang khắp các toa tàu để tìm chú cóc Trevor cho cậu bạn Neville mới quen, tôi gặp anh.

Ấn tượng trong tôi chẳng nhiều, ngoài những gì tôi đọc trên sách vở, về một cậu bé anh hùng đã đánh bại Chúa tể Bóng tối. Tôi chỉ nhớ đọng lại là một gương mặt nhỏ bé, hơi gầy, nhưng sáng lên dưới ánh nắng mùa thu ngoài cửa sổ. Đôi mắt xanh lục ẩn sau cặp kính cận, ngơ ngác nhìn tôi.

Trong ánh nắng vàng ươm hôm ấy, tôi không bao giờ ngờ được, tôi đã gặp Một-Nửa-Cuộc-Đời mình.

_Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you…_

Lễ Hội Ma…

Tôi bỏ chạy vào phòng vệ sinh nữ sau khi nghe thấy bạn anh gọi tôi là cơn ác mộng. Tôi biết mình giỏi và thông minh, đôi khi hơi ra vẻ ta đây, nhưng tôi không hề muốn làm người khác mất mặt, và càng không muốn làm một cơn ác mộng, nhất là với …

Rồi con quỷ khổng lồ đến chấm dứt dòng suy nghĩ… Mọi chuyện xảy ra như một giấc mơ. Anh quên nguy hiểm cận kề, quên rằng anh chỉ là một thằng nhóc 11 tuổi, tìm mọi cách đánh lạc hướng con quỷ cứu tôi… Anh thậm chí nhảy lên người nó, làm mọi cách cản trở nó, miệng hét tôi chạy trốn… Nhưng máu trong người tôi đông cứng lại, khi anh đang ở đó, vì tôi…Rồi làm thế nào đó mà cây gậy của con quỷ bay lên đập sụm nó, tôi không biết, chỉ biết cuối cùng tôi đứng đó, cạnh anh…

Cạnh người cứu mạng tôi…  
Cạnh người mà tôi…

Và tôi đã nói dối, lần đầu tiên trong đời… Những lời nói cứ thế tuôn ra, không suy nghĩ, như hiển nhiên là thế…

Cũng hiển nhiên như thế, mọi chuyện chỉ mới bắt đầu.

_At the beginning with you…_

_No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart_

Tôi gặp em lần đầu vào một ngày thu rực nắng. Cái nắng mật ong phủ lên những cánh rừng mà con tàu Tốc hành Hogwarts đi qua. Nhưng gặp em rồi tôi tự hỏi, nắng màu mật ong hay nắng màu tóc em?

Đôi mắt nâu cương nghị thông minh của em hút ánh mắt tôi ngay lần đầu, để rồi tôi không rời mắt nổi khỏi em khi em tiến vào trò chuyện cùng Ron về câu thần chú biến con chuột thành màu vàng ấy. Chợt ước mình là Ron.

Ngày qua ngày, đứng trước em, tôi thấy mình kém cỏi. Em đến từ cùng một thế giới như tôi, nhưng em giỏi quá, còn tôi thì chỉ được một vài may mắn. Những lần cánh tay em giơ cao trong giờ học là tôi lại cảm thấy tự hào xen cay đắng, vì em.

Cho đến khi tôi chạy trở lại nhà vệ sinh nữ sau khi vô tình nhốt con quỷ, ánh mắt em thẫm lại vì sợ hãi, đôi mắt nâu loáng ướt. Và tôi đã trở thành anh hùng như thế, trong ánh mắt thăm thẳm của em. Dù em trở thành bạn của cả tôi lẫn Ron, nhưng chắc em sẽ không bao giờ biết rằng, ngày hôm ấy, lần đầu tim tôi lỗi một nhịp… Bởi vì…

_When I lost hope, you were there to remind me  
This is the start…_

Đố ai đếm được số lần Harry Potter, người hùng của thế giới, yếu đuối? Nếu có, chắc chỉ có em.

Tôi giận dữ, nghi ngờ bản thân mình với những tin đồn về người thừa kế Slytherine… trốn tránh chính mình… Em, bằng hành động chứng tỏ tôi nên đối diện với sự thật và tìm ra sự thật…

Tôi thắt lòng khi em bị hóa đá, đôi mắt linh lợi giờ nhìn lên trần, lạnh lẽo… Em, trong bàn tay nắm chặt, cho tôi câu trả lời giúp tôi cứu em…

Tôi khóc thương ba má bị bạn thân hãm hại, nỗi hận thù cào xé trong tim… Là em giúp tôi bình tĩnh, hướng tôi sang những việc khác, và cuối cùng, cùng tôi đi trên hành trình của sự thật và niềm tin…

Một cuộc hành trình vốn chỉ mới bắt đầu…

_And Life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey_

Cứ như thế, tôi và anh, cùng Ron người bạn thân thiết, chúng tôi vượt qua bao nhiêu sự kiện. Vui có, buồn có, đau đớn có, hạnh phúc có…

Mọi chuyện càng ngày càng như một giấc mơ. Đôi khi tôi muốn tỉnh dậy khỏi giấc mơ ấy, để khỏi phải thấy anh cùng mọi người đau đớn, chịu khổ sở vì những gì cái Ác gây ra, hay bắt gặp những giây phút lặng lẽ của anh khi nhìn cha mẹ bạn bè đến đón ở sân ga… Nhưng nếu tỉnh dậy, liệu tôi có còn gặp anh?

Cuộc hành trình nào lại trải trên hoa hồng. Những đau thương mất mát, những vết sẹo trong lòng và ngoài da không bao giờ mất đi. Nhưng với tôi, chỉ cần ánh mắt mầu xanh lục của anh nhìn tôi và mỉm cười, tôi sẵn sàng đi cùng anh, tới nơi mọi người cần anh, và tới nơi anh cần tôi…

_I'll be there when the world stop turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna standing at the beginning with you…_

Sóng gió đã qua ư? Không một ai dám chắc. Vết thẹo trên trán tôi vẫn còn, nhắc nhở tôi về nguyên nhân tôi tồn tại. Làm một người hùng thật khó… nếu không có em…

Tôi cần em như cần hơi thở, như cây cần nước, như tự nhiên phải thế.

Em cùng tôi vượt hết mọi chuyện kinh khủng nhất. 7 năm mà như một đời người.

Mưa bão liệu đã ngừng? Để tôi được bên em… trong sự khởi đầu mới?

_We were strangers, on a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand, unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you_

Tôi và em, quyết định…

Có ít nhất hai con người thân thiết của chúng ta đau lòng, Ron và em gái cậu ấy. Nhưng dường như điều này không thể tránh khỏi.

Đã qua rồi cái thời ta phải sống vì người khác, đã đến lúc sống cho bản thân. Cho em và cho tôi.

Ước mơ lớn nhất đời tôi, được cùng em, lại bắt đầu một cuộc hành trình… Ước mơ ấy, đã có em chia sẻ…

Tôi đứng đây, lo cho tương lai thế giới… Em đứng bên tôi, cho tương lai của tôi. Thế là đủ…

Và đôi mắt nâu của em mỉm cười, long lanh… long lanh…

Hạnh phúc…

_( I ) Knew there were somebody somewhere  
A new love in the dark…  
Now I know my dreams will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

Bóng tối đã lùi xa, nhưng vẫn còn những dư âm của nó. Anh vẫn vật vã những cơn ác mộng về người cha nuôi khuất sau tấm màn kỳ bí hay văng vẳng tiếng cười man dại của một người phụ nữ… Anh vẫn lao đầu bất kể sống chết để tìm kiếm và diệt trừ nốt những tàn quân của Bóng tối, vì cảm giác nhiệm vụ chưa hoàn thành…

Chỉ cần anh biết… tôi luôn bên anh… Hãy cứ lo cho tương lai thế giới, vì đã có tôi lo cho anh.

Ước mơ của tôi, đứng bên anh trong tất cả những khoảnh khắc quan trọng nhất… Ước mơ ấy, anh đã giúp tôi hoàn thành…

Ron và em gái cậu ấy đã chấp nhận, như một điều tự nhiên, dù có tổn thương… Bởi họ vốn hiểu.

Cuộc sống cần anh, và anh cần tôi…

_Nothing's gonna tear us apart…_

_… trong cuộc hành trình chỉ có điểm bắt đầu…_

**Chú thích:**

Fic đầu tay... Chao ôi ngày xưa...


End file.
